


I'm Sorry

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol's married, Drabble, M/M, MERE ANGST, That's it, has a kid too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Kyungsoo ignores the tears stinging his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> plain, mere angst  
> IM sorry :c it was requested

It has been three years since that happened. Three years of getting drunk and whispering apologies to any tall person who appears in front of him, feeling horrible even without having a hangover, certain voice ringing in his ear every now and then, reminding what disgusting thing he had done.

He had tried to contact Chanyeol for an year, next year he gave up, and today, after seeing him in the supermarket, buying a bucket of ice cream, Kyungsoo convinced himself that one last try was worth it. It always is when it’s about Chanyeol.

He looks at the number, re-checking it again and again. He didn’t want to mess up again. It had to be the number. Chanyeol didn’t change his number till he was tired of commercials; he changed them after seven years of using.

Tapping on the screen, Kyungsoo keeps his phone near his ear, heart pounding against his ribcage.

He is aware of what’s going on outside, on the road. Soft chattering of the wind against the window, twittering of the birds on the tree, people’s footsteps, engines’ rumbling — he can hear it all. It’s soothing, if there wasn’t the ringing of his phone right now, he might have lulled to sleep.

The ringing stops, sweat trickles down his back, he almost drops his phone when the voice echoes.

_“Don’t call this number again.”_

Kyungsoo holds back a bitter laugh. “Hello to you too, Chanyeol.”

_“Why did you call?”_

“To apologize.”

Chanyeol grunts on the other side of the phone. _“Do it and get over with it.”_

Kyungsoo’s hand clenches into a fist. Since when did Chanyeol started acting like an arrogant bastard? Kyungsoo sighs, telling himself to calm down, that he deserves to be treated like this after what he’s done to Chanyeol.

“I’m sorr—”

 _“DAD! MY HAIR!”_ Comes a wailing of the girl, _“THE HAIRBAND BROKE!”_

Dad? Chanyeol is… married? _“Seohyunnie, ask your father to get a new band, please? I’m talking right now.”_

Kyungsoo listens as the girl wails to Chanyeol about how she was playing in the sandbox, and suddenly her hair comes down and the broken band was on the sand and the other kids kicked sand on it. _“Sweetie,”_ Chanyeol coos, _“Junmyeon knows where are the new bands. We’ll beat up those kids later, okay? Together.”_

 _“Hm! Together!”_ And there is silence. Chanyeol is married, and even has a kid. Kyungsoo feels a bullet through his heart.

_“Yeah, so you were saying?”_

Kyungsoo gulps a lump in his throat. “You’re married?”

 _“Kyungsoo, you called to apologize.”_ Chanyeol sighs audibly. _“Yes. Yes, I am.”_

“Oh,” Kyungsoo ignores the tears stinging his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

 _“Bye.”_ The call ends. But, Kyungsoo swears he heard Chanyeol sobbed.


End file.
